huu_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Suit
Battle Suit—also known as Zach Bolt, the arrogant genius is a renowned superhero and father figure to the young Ossmar. Though Battle Suit is not a leader of the H.U.U. team, Battle Suit is well respected by his peers despite his arrogance and hubris, and he is capable of leading H.U.U. in minor operations if permitted. Battle Suit has built many armors, or battle suits as he calls them. Though no two are the same, Battle Suit's armors are slick and contain an assortment of energy-based weaponry, almost always including a plasma beam projector in the palm of each hand, a bolt particle beam that can be emitted from either the hands or bolt particle accelerator, and sonic outburst emitters. Arguably Battle Suit's greatest invention is the Intelligent Online Networking System, or I.O.N.S., a program who acts as Battle Suit's—rather, the whole H.U.U. team's—second brain. With I.O.N.S.'s help, Battle Suit managed to pull off incredible feats like pinpointing a weakness in Radioactive's strategy. Personality Zach Bolt is often very arrogant, believing that it is his technology and genius which will lead to victory. He doesn't take battles lightly, however, as he is always trying to think steps ahead of his opponent in order to gain an advantage. Biography H.U.U. The Recruitment of Ossmar III Battle Suit participated in the recruitment of Ossmar III to H.U.U.H.U.U. Vol. 1 Issue 3 He served as something of a father figure to him and trained him up to be the Ossmar that would go on to write history. Attack on the Power Plant Whilst training Ossmar, the villain Radioactive attacked the nearby power plant. Bolt, with the rest of H.U.U. lept into action and aided in the takedown.H.U.U. Vol. 1 Issue 4 Powerset * Urpatanium Exoskeleton: '''A combat suit made out of the rare material, urpatanium, which allows for it to be ultra flexible and regenerative. * '''Advanced Weaponry: Zach Bolt spared no expense with adding on as much weapons and technology possible for his armor. This includes a sonic outburst system, plasma beams, and Bolt Particle blasts. * Genius Intellect: Zach Bolt is known as being one of the smartest people on Earth. With this knowledge, Bolt has several degrees in engineering and software development as well as being the proud inventor of some of the most famous products and inventions. * Business Man: Bolt is also a rather shrewd business man. Bolt Innovations, his company, is the most successful consumer electronics business in history making him the richest man on the planet. * Master Hacker: Several years of research into the technological world has made Bolt a master of the computer, able to produce just about any piece of information possible from any hackable source. Relationships Allies * H.U.U. ** Ossmar - Pupil to Battle Suit ** Dr. Magma - Team leader of H.U.U. ** Slime - Team leader of H.U.U. ** Blue Slime - Teammate ** Mr. Mass - Teammate ** Star Shine - Teammate ** Chaotic - Teammate ** The Wanderer - Teammate Enemies * Radioactive References